1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of caprolactam. More particularly, it relates to the manufacture of lactam by passing cyclohexanone oxime over a zeolite.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Manufacture of caprolactam from cyclohexanone oxime is well known. For example, rearrangement of this compound was reported as early as 1900 in Ann. 312, 187 (1900). The patent literature also discloses various reactions that yield caprolactams. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,375 teaches the rearrangement of cyclohexanone oxime using polyphosphoric acid.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,877 teaches a process for making caprolactams involving a reaction of 6-acetoxycaproic acid or 6-acetoxycaproic acid lactone adducts with aqueous ammonia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,878 discloses making them by reacting alkyl-substituted epsilon-caprolactone with aqueous ammonia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,879 by heating 6-hydroxycaproamide in water and U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,880 by heating epsilon-caprolactone with aqueous R--NH.sub.2, where R is hydrogen or lower alkyl.
In the Journal of Catalysis, 6, 247-253 (1966), P. S. Landis and P. B. Venuto disclose the rearrangement of cyclohexanone oxime over a Y zeolite.
No art is known, however, that teaches conversions to caprolactams using the disclosed zeolites as the catalyst.